FRERARD: Birthday Surprises
by MagicShroomsAndToast
Summary: It's Frank's birthday and Gerard has lots of surprises planned for him.


Birthday Surprises.

It was Frank's birthday at last. Gerard had been planning what he was going to do for ages but he just couldn't think of anything good enough for his Frankie. Luckily, a few days ago, Gerard saw a poster for a funfair a street away from Frank's apartment. 'That's where I'll take him,' Gerard thought to himself, 'then I'll bring him back to my place and have some surprises for him.'

"Frankie? Wake up." whispered Gerard to the side of Frank's head. He slowly ran his fingers up and down Frank's bare torso, circling each tattoo he found. Frank stirred slightly and mumbled something inaudible. "Happy birthday," Gerard beamed, "I'll go make us breakfast."

By the time Gerard had made toast and two cups of tea, Frank was awake and sat up in bed. "Aw, thanks Gee, you know we don't have to do anything for my birthday right? I'm happy enough being with you." smiled Frank.

Gerard just giggled, "I know but we're doing something anyway. I have it all planned. Eat your toast and get dressed, today's gonna be fun." he kissed Frank on the forehead and headed towards the bathroom.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Frank, sounding worried.

"Don't worry Frankie, you'll see it soon enough." Gerard replied.

Frank shuffled uncomfortably in the car seat; he wanted to know where he was and where he was going. But he soon saw what Gerard was talking about; a large tent top was poking through the trees in, bright green and blue colours. Another corner and frank could see a big wheel and some more tents.

"Oh Gee! You brought me to a fair?" squealed Frank with excitement.

"Yeah, I know how much you love them. I thought it would be nice to bring you seen as how last time you went to one you were about ten right?" asked Gerard.

"Um yeah, I think so."

Gerard parked up and gave Frank a birthday card. When Frank opened it a long strip of tickets fell out.

"What are these?" Frank asked, staring at the little red squares of paper.

"They're tokens, you give them to the people on the stalls and rides instead of money," laughed Gerard, "you really haven't been to a fair for ages have you?"

"Oh shush, I'm having fun already and we haven't even left the car." smiled Frank. Gerard pulled Frank towards him and kissed him hard on the lips.

Frank and Gerard had been at the funfair for a few hours. Frank had nearly used up all of his tokens through pure excitement and wanting to have a go at every stall a good couple of times each.

"Take it easy," Gerard giggled, "you're gonna have no tokens left."

"I know, but this is really fun. Oh my god, can we go over there? No wait, there!" Frank was getting excited again. Gerard loved seeing his boyfriend acting like a small kid.

"Come on, I'll take you to that one over there." said Gerard, grabbing Frank's wrist.

Gerard was taking Frank to a stall where the game was to throw a ball through a gold hoop, if the ball went through, you'd get a large plush teddy.

Four tickets and three very close shots later Frank was out of tokens.

"Oh no, I wanted that panda at the back Gee. Have you got any tokens left?" asked Frank with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yes Frankie, I have two left. I'll have a go and you can have a go." replied Gerard, handing Frank one of his two red tickets.

Frank went first, hurling the ball at the gold hoop with determination, he missed and looked to his red headed boyfriend with some inkling of hope in his mind. "Kiss me for luck?" asked Gerard cheekily. Frank tiptoed and kissed Gerard gently. He had one shot and he was going to get Frank that panda; it was his birthday after all. *DING DING* the alarm went, Gerard had done it and the panda was safely in Frank's arms on the way back to his apartment.

More surprises were in store for Frank. He was upstairs getting changed while Gerard was cooking dinner, it was just a simple pasta dish but he knew that frank loved anything remotely Italian.

"Mmm, that smells good. What you cooking?" asked Frank, wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist.

"Just ravioli, I know you like pasta." Gerard replied, turning to kiss Frank

A few minutes later and it was ready. Gerard placed two bowls of ravioli on the table and told Frank to come sit down. Little did Frank know, Gerard had a ring box in his back pocket.

"It's delicious but it needs more salt, I'll be back in a minute." said Frank, leaving the table and heading for the kitchen.

This was Gerard's chance to put the box in front of Frank's bowl.

"Got it, it wasn't on the side it was near..." Frank stopped; he stared at the box on the table. "Wha- what?" he stuttered, he panicked a little inside.

"Just open it Frankie." said Gerard, with a glint in his eye.

Frank dropped the salt and practically jumped on the small box, he opened it slowly. A mixture of terror, nerves and excitement rippled through his body.

"Fucks sake Gerard! You scared me!" shouted Frank.

Gerard was laughing, he couldn't keep it in any longer, and he thought he was going to burst trying to keep it quiet. In the box, were two condoms.

"And what are these for?" asked Frank with a smile. He knew perfectly well what they were for; he just wanted to hear Gerard say it.

"They're for tonight, when I fuck you." Gerard said with a suggestive voice.

"Forget tonight," Frank said, "we can use them now."


End file.
